St Barnabas Medical Center Program
[http://www.saintbarnabas.com/education/sbhcs/pathology/index.html Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program] Barnabas Healthcare System is the largest health care system in NJ. The program offers combined training in both Anatomic and Surgical pathology. This is a community hospital with lose affiliations to teaching hospitals. I did my training in this program, this is written as paid advertisement. Rightfully thiss program has been overlooked by most applicants, with me included.. but the training here is below average. I interviewed with other programs, my first was in NY (in which residents appear unhappy and overworked), few days after my interview, the PD offered me a prematch. Now I regret it. What can i say about the program, Mediocre training, various attendings who trained us came from different institutions such as Harvard, Memorial-Sloan, UPenn, NYU, Mt.Sinai etc. but most left already i felt that our education became an integration of all their expertise (talking about the 1980s). We rotate on different hospitals and specialty centers (mostly NJ and NY). Surgical specimens from 2 major hospitals totals to above 35,000/year. Garden variety cases. We get all sorts of specimens pancreas, brain, lung, kidney, colon, gyn, soft tissue, you name it. Hours during surgical months are bearable, there are days that you may get overwhelmed doing scut work and autopsies. Work hours probably depends on year level, PGY-1 will likely spend long hours with little teaching and as you progress you'll probably average 60-70hr/week (on surgical). We have 2 PA's at SBMC (although one is sometimes moody and picks out specimens he wants to do), they are jerks who like to abuse you if they dont like you. Attendings are also always available but not helpful. (SBMC) We have lots of educational activities such as conference, tumor boards, research activities etc. The level is very basic for 1st year med student. When you finish this program, you won't find yourself a job. which I can attest to, being acquainted with other programs(residents) during national meetings. Our CP training is almost non existent you'll get time to catch up on your reading and do some pseudoresearch. Elective rotation is available as well. This progam is really a teleport from the Philipines and Taiwan to the US Pros: Surgicals Long working hours Diversity of specimens CONS: You will still have to gross biopsies and small routines and dont learn anything at all even though there are PA's who like to treat you like dirt(I admit that you might no longer learn from those stuff after your first week there.) Educational allowance for books etc.. is only $250-300/year compared to other programs. (but we get up to $1,200) if we get to attend a national meeting. Commute to different hospitals Picky PA, real A-holes in SBMC (Moody). More moths of AP compared to other programs, Can be busy at times Separate autopsy rotation but still do auotopsies when on surgicals.. Forensics is no existent Overall: . If i had to apply again and repeat my residency, I'll still definitely go somewhere else No Fellowships Offered